1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a hacksaw and more particularly to connecting means for retaining a hacksaw blade assembled to the hacksaw.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention is an improved connecting means by which means a hacksaw blade may be assembled to a hacksaw frame easily and rapidly, and retained thereto in a secure manner. The prior art connecting means for securing a hacksaw blade to a hacksaw frame allows accidental disengagement therefrom since the frame may flex or spring when the operator pushes the hacksaw to make a cut on a material which may bind against the blade. Prior art connecting means that I am aware of allowing rapid and easy blade exchange, does not prevent disengagement of the blade from the frame when the frame springs. For example, a conventional connecting means in popular usage is one where the hacksaw frame is provided with laterally extending pins which slant. The pin carried by the distal end of the frame is slanted forwardly and the pin carried by the proximate end of the frame is slanted backwardly. The hacksaw blade is mounted on these pins which are inserted in the holes in the end of the hacksaw blade, and the hacksaw frame, being constructed to longitudinally adjust in reach, is adjusted to space the pins first to mount the blade onto the pins and then spread apart so that the balde is tightened to the base of the pins. However, when the flame flexes or springs during operation due to a momentary binding, the spaced pins move toward each other sufficiently to accidentally release the blade. Such accidental release during operation often causes destruction of the blade and severe injury to the workmans hand since such breakage or release occurs rapidly and unexpectedly and usually during an unbalanced posture of the workman. Other prior art connecting means that I am aware of which renders the blade secure to the frame even when the frame springs, does not allow easy and rapid assembly of a worn or broken blade to the frame.